fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Buzz On How Maggie Got Inside Her Psychiatrist's Head
The Buzz On How Maggie Got Inside Her Psychiatrist's Head ''is a ''Rocko's Modern Life / The Buzz On Maggie ''crossover fanfiction that happens to be an incredibly bizarre and elaborate mixture of sequel to the main events of and prequel to the ending of XanderMartin98's previous legend amongst pedophilic crack fics, [https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/The_Buzz_On_How_Maggie_Got_Fondled_By_Flecko ''The Buzz On How Maggie Got Fondled By Flecko]. ''Needless to say, the main improvement that ''TBOHMGIHPH ''makes upon ''TBOHMGFBF, apart from featuring actual plot/character development, is being so disgustingly offensive (and also just generally disgusting) that it makes TBOHMGFBF look absolutely 'TAME '''by comparison (and ''TBOHMGFBF ''was about a tween-aged little girl being raped nearly to death by her own adoptive uncle in the grossest fashion imaginable '''AND '''inside of an old woman's brain while said woman's entire immediate family, including herself, was bound, gagged and forced to watch, so this story being ''more ''offensive is definitely quite impressive to say the least). Needless to say, this story is ''beyond ''weird. Plot On September 22nd of the previously unspecified year 2019, immediately following the similarly demented events of ''TBOHMGFBF ''(more specifically the court trial that Maggie had gotten subjected to as punishment for self-defensively murdering her own uncle Flecko during the rape scene that he had initiated with her inside of Virginia Wolfe's brain while poor old Virginia's entire family helplessly watched, to be exact), Maggie Pesky has officially been declared clinically insane and sent off to the local O-Town mental asylum as opposed to prison (ironically landing Virginia herself in that very same asylum due to causing her to attempt to strangle the court's main judge, Edward Bighead, to death in a manic fit of animalistic rage in response). On her way through the main entrance hallway of said asylum (which she is guided through by her newly appointed psychiatrist, Dr. Paula Hutchison, who is also dragging Flecko's taxidermized corpse along behind her so that she and Maggie can use it as a puppet), Maggie is greeted by a pair of creepy and perverted redneck dodo security guards (named Joe and Jezediah, as a parody of the Bob And Aerith trope) who constantly joke about wanting to have sex with Maggie (who is 12) and Hutchison (who is Filburt's 25-year-old wife), as well as Filburt, who is now serving as the asylum's front desk manager for whatever reason. Needless to say, none of the three are terribly happy, per se, to see Maggie after what she's done. One incredibly awkward fetishistic cleaning of the inside of Hutchison's left ear canal by Maggie's tongue while Filburt disgustedly watches (and also one painstakingly long list of personal facts about Maggie's personality, notable life events and general lifestyle) later, everyone in the general vicinity ''except for Maggie faints and falls deeply asleep from mental exhaustion due to how many things Hutchison has just listed about Maggie, giving Maggie the perfect opportunity (despite the fact that she's still in her straitjacket) to flop down belly-first onto the floor and (in addition to getting a wonderful view of Hutchison's underwear through her skirt) yank Hutchison's high heels off with her teeth and give them a nice, warm saliva bath with her tongue. Unfortunately, however, she gets way ''too excited in the process and ends up graphically nosebleeding and vomiting all over Hutchison's poor tootsies, waking everyone else in the general vicinity right back up and causing Hutchison to reflexively karate-kick Maggie square in the face while Filburt then proceeds to beat the poor little girl nearly to death in yet another manic fit of animalistic rage. One declaration of Filburt's insanity by the Supreme Court and roughly one entire week of hospital recovery on Maggie's part later, Maggie is duly re-straitjacketed and sent straight back to the asylum by Hutchison, only to find that Filburt's former role of front desk manager has now been taken over by the real owners of the building: Chuck and Leon Chameleon, also known as the Chameleon Brothers, who both completely embody nearly every offensive stereotype about gay people and (fake Italian) Mexicans that one could possibly imagine. After the Chameleon Brothers have finished leading Maggie and Hutchison through the first-floor, first-layer West Wing hallway of the rather depressingly dilapidated and boringly laid-out asylum, which is now home to Submarine Manatee (a laughably thinly-veiled Rocko version of the infamous Submarine Man from SoundCloud), Virginia Wolfe (who still hasn't gotten over what Maggie inadvertently did to her mental health in the previous story, not to mention the fact that it has now caused her to become separated from her own beloved family in much the same fashion as what Maggie is being put through), and John Kricfalusi (who STILL hasn't gotten over his "being fired from Ren & Stimpy" angst), the four of them finally arrive in what is obviously a torture chamber redecorated into a fashion chamber, and pretty much exactly the type of fetishistic mayhem that you would expect from a XanderMartin98 fanfic in this type of setting immediately begins to ensue. Several laughably failed and embarrassingly photographed-by-Hutchison attempts at giving Maggie a suitable replacement for her signature haircut later, Chuck and Leon violently shave Maggie's head completely bald out of frustration (calling her a skinhead in the process, just to make her feel even worse about themselves) and are greeted by Joe and Jezediah, who act too stupid and oblivious to realize what Chuck and Leon are planning to do with Maggie (fetishistically rape her, obviously) but then immediately proceed to eagerly assist them in doing it anyway. One extremely abusive tickle-fetish and child-rape sequence (just so that Chuck and Leon can repaint Maggie's fingernails and toenails) later, Chuck and Leon regretfully reclothe Maggie and use the multi-purpose helmet device on their electric hairstyling chair to restore Maggie's hairstyle to nothing short of exactly what her brain remembers it being (effectively rendering their entire remodeling stint utterly pointless) so that they can then feed Joe and Jezediah SCHLAM-O (which is basically radioactive Red Bull, also featured in the RML: Static Cling trailer) and use the wings that said drink predictably causes them to grow to (after shrinking them with Hutchison's patented Grink Ray, of course) send them straight through the now-unconscious Maggie's comically oversized eyeballs and optic nerves into her brain...which, much to their surprise, they quickly find is not actually very unstable at all from a mental standpoint, as none of its mental stability regulation wires actually are broken despite many of them being heavily damaged. Needless to say, Chuck and Leon order Joe and Jezediah to change that, to which the latter eagerly agrees like the greedy bastard he is while the former suddenly grows a second head from his SCHLAM-O consumption's influence and therefore gains a conscience as a result; unfortunately, however, neither of their opinions matter in the long run. While the now literally zero-percent-sane Maggie is busy being dragged (on a gurney straight out of Silence Of The Lambs, no less) across the asylum's first-floor, first-layer East Wing hallway, which is now home to Floyd Cooper (a Sly Cooper spoof of Boyd Cooper from Psychonauts), Rocko (whose constant abuse by Heffer, Filburt and the local O-Town financial supervisors had indeed finally caught up to him) and Filburt (who is STILL struggling to get over how disgusted he is by the fact that Maggie is seemingly trying to steal his own supposedly beloved wife from him), Joe and Jezediah, whose SCHLAM-O consumption has now caused them to mutate into blatant expies of Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep from the Lovecraftian mythos (in laymen's terms, their true forms) are busy arguing with each other about whether or not Joe should press the big, red and shiny "Intruder Exterminator" button in Maggie's central control cockpit. Needless to say, this culminates in an even more blatant parody of the infamous History Eraser Button scene from the Ren & Stimpy episode "Space Madness", complete with Flecko's ghost even materializing itself from Maggie's traumatic memory banks so as to re-enact the in-universe announcer from said scene while Jezediah, having had a ridiculously sudden change of heart, decides to climb back up into Maggie's neural network with his tentacles and begin magically repairing her mental stability wires (unfortunately, however, due to his greatly reduced size having a proportional effect on his powers, he is only able to repair exactly half of them before collapsing back down onto the floor of Maggie's brain from over-exertion). After Flecko's ghost finally irritates Joe enough to provoke him into pressing the aforementioned Intruder Exterminator button and effectively disintegrating both himself and Jezediah alike into dust in an obvious parody of the also-infamous anti-twist ending from Avengers: Infinity War, Hutchison finally finishes wheeling Maggie into her surprisingly well-furnished new cell (which is unfortunately DIRECTLY across from Filburt's, need I mention) and reluctantly releases her from her restraints so that she can join her at the cell's interrogation table and explain to her how she's feeling about what's happening to her. One extremely wasteful and expensive re-enactment of Peter Puppy's "Twilight Of The Condiments" play from the Earthworm Jim episode "Conqueror Worm" (not to mention several extremely hateful notes in Hutchison's clipboard about Maggie's behavior) later, Hutchison becomes so angry and frustrated with Maggie that she decides to take it out on her by forcing her to eat every last drop of random condiment mess that she's just made all over her cell right off of said cell's walls, ceiling and floor (and every other object in it that she's just splattered the mess onto, obviously) in addition to also licking it right off of her bare feet in a blatant indulgence of her femdom fetish (not to mention Maggie's). One grotesquely massive bodily inflation and presumably several gallons of vomit in the nearest toilet from how much condiment sludge Maggie has just eaten later, Maggie exhaustedly passes out onto her bed in basically yet another coma, prompting Hutchison to deviously slip a roofie pill from the dresser into Maggie's unsuspecting mouth and strip the both of them completely naked for a nice, steamy, all-night-long lesbian sleep-sex scene. Needless to say, Hutchison gets humiliatingly caught in the act when Maggie wakes up the next morning, and while the Chameleon Brothers and their new horse-twin security guards are disgustingly masturbating to it, Maggie and Filburt are both every bit as disgusted as you would expect. A few minutes later, after everyone has been redressed (in their new jail uniforms in the prisoners' case, obviously), Maggie and her fellow asylum-mates (who quickly discover that they are in fact the ONLY mental patients remaining in the entire building as a whole) are sent to the shower room, and after Maggie's personal showering is also disgustingly masturbated to by her local supervisors, Virginia requests for Hutchison to give the poor old lady her iPhone (from which Maggie conveniently learns its password by sneaking up behind Hutchison, of course) so that she and her fellow prisoners can call their beloved families and friends...well, that is, except for Filburt (whose family, as per Jewish stereotyping, is too cheap to even be willing to pay the extra bit of phone bill expense that calling him would bring upon it), Rocko (whose family is apparently too generic and boring to even be worth the trouble of talking to), John Kricfalusi (who frustratedly claims that he HAS no real family, presumably because he perceives the rest of his family as "not appreciating his art"), and Submarine Man (who has allegedly just recently slaughtered his entire family and locked their feet into his freezer for obvious masturbation purposes, hence why he is in the asylum in the first place). Once that's over with, Maggie and company are respectively sent to the asylum's cafeteria by Hutchison and a team of precisely six new badger security guards that are obviously synthetic clones of each other (since the horse guards have already mysteriously disappeared; needless to say, the badgers also do much of the same a few seconds later), where the poor prisoners quickly discover that the place smells as if literally 512 people (6 floors multiplied by 14 hallways on each of said floors, then multiplied by the exactly 6 cells in each of said hallways, then with the 8 presumable deaths of the missing security guards being added onto that as well) just died in it. Needless to say, this turns out to be the case. Maggie, however, doesn't seem to care at all, gluttonously shoveling the cafeteria's literal "people food" into her mouth like an absolute pig and even loudly, rudely burping into her new friends' faces while doing so; the absolute disgust that this behavior afflicts Maggie's friends with aside, however, the Chameleon Brothers then immediately proceed to gleefully explain to Maggie and her cohorts exactly WHY they've been let out of their straitjackets and into conventional uniforms. Surely enough, Chuck and Leon, being the completely unrepentant sadists that they evidently are, want to see just how much utter Clockwork-Orange-esque havoc Maggie and her new friends would cause to O-Town proper if they were ever let back out into it to perform their so-called "dream jobs" for society. (Since the new president Donald Frump has now officially reset society back into its anarchy state, this is now doable.) To make a long, technically five-week comedy segment short, Submarine Man becomes a church speaker who attempts to convert the entire population of the local Catholic Church into literal foot worshippers (and ends up idiotically crushing not only himself but also the entire rest of the church with a giant anvil in the process), Virginia Wolfe becomes an airplane tour guide who makes a point to literally "hit" all of O-Town's most famous monuments due to her sheer vehicular incompetence, Floyd Cooper becomes a Food Drive delivery man (who is actually just on a political revenge mission to blow up the local Food Drive in classic Boyd fashion due to his complete revulsion at the mere thought of how local rich snobs have now begun leeching off of it for their own personal gain thanks to Frump's ever-so-toxic influence on them), John Kricfalusi becomes a demolitionist (of the former Nickelodeon Studios building, Joe Murray's self-esteem about his own artistic skills, and most notably several blatantly underage girls' vaginas at a local O-Town day care), and Filburt becomes a comedian (who is a god-awful Tom Green ripoff that re-enacts the infamous "umbilical cord lasso" scene from the also-infamous movie Freddy Got Fingered with Beverly Bighead's newborn child (that he non-consensually impregnated her with behind the scenes) while her own beloved husband (Ed Bighead) and son (Ralph BIghead) are forced to watch. Last but not least, Maggie becomes a political rights activist so that she can fly up the nose of Donald Frump (who is now a blatant copy of Infinity War Thanos, complete with his very own White Male Affinity Gauntlet) during one of his public speeches at the front steps of the O-Town City Hall so that she can take control over his brain and make him use his Gauntlet to, as opposed to killing every non-white-male person in the universe, bring back all of the people that the recent job-hunting misadventures of her and her cohorts had just recently resulted in the deaths of (not to mention gleefully allow his own son, Barrogant Trump, to rape him up the arse on live public television while his wife, Melaria Trump, revoltingly fingers herself to it in response). Once that's over with, Maggie then proceeds to fill Mr. Frump's entire brain with flesh-melting pesticide, then fly back out of his nose and head straight into his drooling, slack-jawed mouth so that she can go straight down his throat and fill his lungs with weapons-grade pesticide before finally growing herself back to her regular size and ripping Mr. Frump's still-beating heart clean out of his chest so that the entire audience can see how cold and black it is before he dies (oh, and she also chews it up with her mouth wide open right in front of his own wife and son, so there's that too). As a result, Rocko becomes the new President Of The United States on the cold and gloomy evening of November 5th and then proceeds to angrily scold Chuck and Leon for their complete psychiatric incompetence over Skype chat, to which they sarcastically agree to clean up their act and treat their prisoners better, which is pretty obviously a lie to say the least. Roughly three entire weeks (thankfully with only brief snippets of the last two of said weeks actually being depicted in the story) of absolute torture too horrific for words to even be able to describe (and one extremely well-deserved official death of Submarine Man, along with quite a lot of rape as well) later, on the also-incredibly-gloomy evening of November 27th (Thanksgiving Eve), Hutchison has Maggie tightly restrained in her full straitjacket-and-gurney combo and is angrily lecturing her about how utterly despicable of a person she is and how utterly deplorable her behavior has been (which comes across as rather extremely hypocritical when considering what Hutchison and the Chameleon Brothers have been putting her through, needless to say)... that is, until Maggie decides to take blatant advantage of her borderline-irresistible cuteness and use it to coax Hutchison into letting her out of her restraints for a "good night's sleep on her bed" and a "perfectly innocent" call to her best friend Rayna Cartflight using Hutchison's iPhone. Needless to say, Maggie uses her newfound phone-calling privilege to tell Rayna every single painstaking detail of a ludicrously contrived and complicated plan that she's just recently formulated to send Rayna into Chuck Chameleon's digestive system through a sleeping-powder-infused, shrunken-Rayna-concealing and thickly laxative-laced cup of iced coffee that she makes for him in the employee break room (which she sneaks into through the building's air ventilation system, obviously) so that she can retrieve the skeleton key that he's allegedly just recently swallowed to prevent anyone from getting it by making him violently defecate it (along with her) out into the nearest toilet and then fall asleep on top of said toilet while both of her bodyguards (Leon and Hutchison) also fall soundly asleep, from which point Rayna can then proceed to fly back up Chuck's digestive system through his butt, then travel up his skull into his brain and use the aforementioned skeleton key to unlock his "Classified Memories" bank, which she can then use to officially prove his heinous crimes by snapping photos of the contents of using Hutchison's iPhone. Needless to say, thanks to Rayna's stupendous Hutchison-pickpocketing skills and a well-placed Hazmat suit in one of Rayna's own pockets, the plan is (miraculously) entirely successful (albeit extremely humiliating for both Rayna and Chuck alike), and she even discovers living proof of the asylum's "homogenized people food" scandal along the way. After disgustedly exiting Chuck's body through his loudly and wide-openly snoring mouth, growing herself back to regular human size and pickpocketing the spare skeleton key (that Leon had foolishly blurted out about just a few minutes ago) from Leon's hat, Rayna dutifully carries Hutchison's still-fast-asleep body back down to Maggie's cell on the first floor of the asylum, tightly locking the Chameleon Brothers' VERY rightfully deserved new cell behind them as she does so. After Rayna finally finishes explaining what she's just discovered to Maggie, Maggie acts shocked for a few brief seconds but then dismissively brushes her off, shrinks her back to her original fly size with the Grink Ray and watches her fly back home through the asylum's air vents before finally proceeding to make the story finally live up to its name in a literal sense. After greedily stuffing Hutchison's iPhone and Grink Ray, along with both of the Chameleon Brothers' skeleton keys into her pockets and using the Grink Ray to grow her former restraints to Hutchison size so that she can lock poor Hutchison into them and also duct-tape her mouth shut in the process, Maggie then proceeds to have an incredibly disturbing insanity-induced conversation with her own dead rapist uncle's (Flecko's corpse) about what she is now planning to do to Hutchison, before finally shoving the entirety of said corpse into one of her pockets in a truly extreme example of cartoon logic and proceeding to COMPLETELY lose her mind. One nightmarishly disturbing monologue (ripped straight out of the Ren & Stimpy episode "Stimpy's Fan Club", no less) about how Hutchison "thinks she's a goddess, but is actually every bit as mortal as we are" later, Maggie finally cuts to the chase and uses the Grink Ray to shrink herself to ant size yet again and fly straight into Hutchison's left ear while she's still asleep, and from there, you'd better believe that ALL manner of Hell breaks loose in poor Hutch's head. After giving Hutchison a quite literal "rude awakening" by brutally rapid-fire-punching her already-horribly-damaged left eardrum until it bursts, Maggie then proceeds to smugly navigate her way directly through Hutchison's inner ear labyrinth into her brain using her iPhone's GPS feature, officially rendering Hutchison completely and utterly defenseless. From there, Maggie, after re-enacting exactly how she reacted to finally getting to see the inside of Virginia's brain in the previous story, then proceeds to outright sadistically torture Hutchison in the worst possible ways imaginable: namely, by using her own iPhone in conjunction with her memory banks to expose every single one of her deepest and darkest secrets of both the traumatic AND criminal varieties, then savagely and bloodily attacking her internal nervous tissue with her bare hands and feet (not to mention TEETH) while she just helplessly cries, screams and writhes in her restraints. Once that's over with, Maggie then proceeds to deliver the finishing blow to Hutchison's sanity by going into one of her most traumatizing childhood nightmares (about her and her family being ambushed by the Kankerous Koala Klan on her 16th Christmas morning, as punishment for being Asian) and turning it into a nightmare about having the liquefied remains of her own parents revoltingly fed directly to her in the form of soup (while Flecko gluttonously drinks those of her little brother in the form of much of the same) and then being mercilessly, underagedly raped by Maggie (aged up) and Flecko (aged down) in a way that employs basically every fetish imaginable (set to a blatant parody of the song "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch", naturally), culminating in her being eaten and slowly digested by Flecko while also being effectively forced to watch her little brother's remains go through much of the same inside Flecko's stomach. Once that's over with, Maggie somewhat regretfully exits Hutchison's subconscious, reclothes herself, erases her memory of what Maggie just did to her from her memory banks, and then finally flies out of her head through her nose. The next day, as one might expect, Hutchison and the Chameleon Brothers are finally arrested for their crimes and sent off to the local Supreme Court by the local O-Town police (not to mention the now-human-sized Rayna); after Hutchison and the Chameleon Brothers predictably lose the case by a landslide thanks to Maggie's and Rayna's "fresh from their brains" photographic evidence of how abysmally they've been treating their asylum's occupants, Dr. Hutchison tries desperately to whine and plead her so-called "innocence" to Mr. Bighead...but unfortunately, since Maggie has already long since snuck right back into her poor little brain through her left eustachian tube and nasopharynx, Hutchison ends up getting electrocuted in an obviously remote-controlled fashion every single time she says something false. In a manic fit of cowardice and desperation, Hutchison finally gives up on life once and for all and shoots herself clean through the skull with a concealed magnum handgun from her pocket, giving Maggie the perfect literal "windows" to fly back out of her head through while the rest of the court's attendants are busy being distracted by the sheer shock value of what they've just witnessed. Needless to say, the Chameleon Brothers receive life sentences in maximum-security prison, Hutchison goes straight to Hell, and Maggie and the rest of her fellow fly brethren live happily ever after; echoing the ending of the previous story, the now-human-sized Maggie (who has amazingly been let off scot-free for everything that she's done, even including the public assassination of Donald Frump, which the news actually PRAISED her as America's new hero for) casually strolls over to a local Buzzbucks coffee shop to find that her new son, Flesky Pesky, has already grown big enough to deliver an incredibly overlong and overelaborate social equality speech about how flies deserve to be just as large from a physical standpoint as all of the other popular creatures in O-Town. Luckily enough, O-Town agrees with him, and the growing-to-human-size of Stickyfeet's former population (which Maggie is more-than-heavily implied to have bald-facedly lied about in terms of who was actually responsible for it occurring back in the previous story) commences. Finally, at long last, just like in the previous story, Maggie reunites with her beloved family at their lovely new human-sized (not to mention formerly abandoned) house in Rocko's neighborhood, and the entirety of said family (not counting Flesky, who is still sound asleep in his new bedroom) enjoys a nice, hearty Thanksgiving dinner together. So, if nothing else, at least this story has a happy ''ending, I suppose? General Information * Real Title: The Buzz On How Maggie Tore Apart Her Psychiatrist's Brain From The Inside * Author: Xander Conrad Martin (XanderMartin98) (PleasantPersonality0) (FenderBender4756) (et cetera) * Genres: Romance/Horror/Humor * Story Rating: NC-17 * Status: Completely Insane Beyond Belief (Yet Also Painstakingly Polished Writing-Wise) * Most Recent Publication Date: June 5, 2019 Characters (In Order Of Appearance/Mention) * Margaret Mary "Maggie" Pesky * Joe and Jezediah (OC) * Dr. Paula Hutchison * Flecko The Fly (Dead) * Filburt Shellbach * Edward Bighead * Beverly Bighead * Rocko Rama * Ambulance Beavers * Chuck Chameleon * Leon Chameleon * Submarine Manatee (OC) * Virginia Wolfe * John Kricfalusi (Celebrity) * Joe-Thulhu * Jezediarlathotep * Floyd Cooper (OC) * Horse Security Guards (two of them) * George Wolfe * Heffer Wolfe * Peter Wolfe * Cindy Wolfe * Hiram Wolfe * Frieda Pesky * Chauncey Pesky * Aldrin Pesky * Pupert Pesky * Rayna Cartflight * Sly Cooper * Bentley (Sly Cooper) * Murray (Sly Cooper) * Badger Security Guards (six of them) * O-Town Police Department * Joe Murray (Celebrity) * Beverly Bighead's Baby (OC) * Donald Frump (Donald Trump) * Barrogant Frump (Baron Trump) * Melaria Frump (Melania Trump) * Kankerous Koala Klan (Ku Klux Klan) * Peaches (from To Heck And Back) Trivia * This story contains easily one of the ''largest amounts of pop culture references to ever appear in literally ''any ''fanfic to date; just for starters, the entire main plot of this story is a giant cross-parody of A Clockwork Orange (due to being about demented serial killers who get locked into a heavily abusive asylum), Soylent Green (due to the whole "our food is people" fiasco), and Bee Movie (for featuring a nauseatingly awkward interspecies romance between a person and an insect; sure, the insect and the person are at least both the same basic size in this case, but ''still). * The Hutchison brain-vore scene in Chapter 5 is a parody of the Virginia one from the story's predecessor. * When Hutchison begins listing off all of the horrible things that Filburt has done in his past during the first of the story's trial scenes, she references the (mostly) classic and iconic Rocko's Modern Life episodes Rug Birds (only bad one of the four), Camera Shy, Fortune Cookie and Wacky Delly in that order; Filburt then proceeds to claim that Wacky Delly was "the best episode on the show" and "better than both I Have No Son (Wacky Delly's predecessor) and Cruisin' combined", which, in and of itself, is a parody of Wacky Delly's infamous "I AM THE CHEESE" meme, which Filburt was basically the character behind due to being Mr. Cheese's voice actor. * The excessive amount of alliteration in the narrator's description of Filburt beating Maggie within an inch of her life is a parody of V's also extremely long and drawn-out alliteration spiel near the beginning of the movie "V For Vendetta". * Floyd Cooper is a parody of several different things at the same time; his own name sounds like Sigmund Freud's last name while his briefly mentioned cat's sounds like the first (not to mention that it also turns out that FLOYD WAS RIGHT about the whole "Asylum Food Is People" assumption that he very unsubtly makes about halfway through the story), his personality is an obvious carbon copy of Boyd Cooper's from Psychonauts (complete with him chanting "MY MILK IS DELICIOUS" and using a bomb truck disguised as an ice cream truck to blow up the Food Bank in Chapter 3, no less), and he pretentiously rambles on and on about social alienation like the band Pink Floyd. * The entire purpose of John Kricfalusi's inclusion in the story is to make fun of him for being a total pedophile who severely overrates Looney Tunes and the like and hatefully dumps all over mostly everything else in the world of animation, as well as generally being an arrogant, condescending prick who accuses nearly every possible thing he can of deliberately ripping something else off for monetary gain and can simply never meet his deadlines. * Maggie going inside Donald Frump's body in order to defeat him is a cartoonishly exaggerated spoof of the infamous "Ant-Man will defeat Thanos by expanding inside of his butt/brain" meme from Avengers: Endgame. * Just like in The Buzz On How Maggie Got Fondled By Flecko, Maggie also never actually does rock out for ''real ''in this story either; the song that she plays near the end of Chapter 3, in addition to being a blatant ripoff of Death To Squishies from Ratchet & Clank 3, is almost entirely synthesized, with the exception of the few extremely basic power-chord notes that Maggie shreds out on her guitar in order to punctuate the song's lyrical phrases. * The classic Hammerspace trope from TV Tropes is ''very ''heavily parodied here, with literally ''any ''character that has even ''one ''decent-sized pocket on his or her clothing instantly gaining practically ''infinite ''storage space for items; the story even officially confirms at one point that the characters' pockets have giant magical warehouses contained within them. * Filburt's maniacal "OHH HO HO HOOOH" laughter is a direct transcript of Ren Hoek's from Ren & Stimpy. * Much like its predecessor, this story is also a blatant satire of gross-out cartoons (not to mention racism). * The Ambulance Beavers in the story's first trial scene are a running gag from the original Rocko's Modern Life series. * Rocko screaming maniacally in Chapter 3 about how "no one would have convicted him" for what he did to Heffer if they had known how difficult Heffer was to live with is a parody of the ending to the Batman: The Animated Series episode "A Bullet For Bullock", where Bullock's landlord does much of the same except with him. * When Virginia "accidentally" plows right through the Statue Of Liberty in Chapter 3, she recites the classic "GOD DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL" line from the ending of Planet Of The Apes; when she "accidentally" crashes into an anthropomorphized statue of Thom Yorke, she remarks that "no one really misses him at this point in his career anyway", referencing an extremely common consensus that the real-life Radiohead horrifically jumped the shark after OK Computer. * The Chameleon Brothers acting Mexican but actually being Italian is a "take that" to spaghetti westerns. * Rayna's hallucination of Chuck Chameleon's stomach into a sparkly rainbow chocolate slide in Chapter 4 is a blatant parody of Pyroland from Team Fortress 2's "Meet The Pyro" video, complete with the original theme music. * When Jezediah refuses to refrain from cutting Maggie's mental stability wires with his lawn shears, Joe grabs him by the collar and furiously screams at him in the exact same way that Bob did with Jay in the Critters Of Hollywood scene from the movie "Jay And Silent Bob Strike Back". * Hutchison getting fed her own parents by Maggie and Flecko is a parody of the episode "Scott Tenorman Must Die" from South Park, except with the parents being made into soup rather than chili. * The Dr. Hutchison brain-vore scene in Chapter 5 reveals Maggie to have Rayna's face tattooed onto her butt, and in Chapter 3, she has a wet dream about having sex with her. Make of that what you will, I suppose... * Maggie Pesky is black in both this story and its predecessor despite being white in her original show. * Submarine Manatee's entire speech pattern is based off of what the real Submarine Man writes his songs about (feet, llamas, socks, stockings, dog poop, compactors, et cetera), and at one point, in Chapter 3's church scene, he even goes as far as to recite the entire Ezekiel 25:17 speech from Pulp Fiction in this exact manner. * This story features characters entering and exiting each other's brains in technically over ten different ways. * Proofreading this story almost literally took a longer amount of time than actually writing its original rough draft. * Submarine Man's official death in this story is a parody of the "foot water" scene from The Good, The Bad And The Ugly, complete with it being done by people who are dressed up as shameless stereotypes of Mexicans. * Maggie's portrayal in this story is a satire of how Rule 34 portrays her; same with Hutchison. * Rayna actually appearing in this story is surprisingly a new feature that wasn't actually in its predecessor. * In Chapter 3, Maggie rips Donald Frump's heart out of his chest and shows him how cold and black it is before he dies, just like the quote from the movie "Wayne's World"; later on in Chapter 4, Rayna photographs Chuck's heart so that the rest of the world can see how cold and black it is before he gets sent off to maximum-security prison. * The extremely over-the-top way in which Maggie kills Donald Frump is a parody of Mortal Kombat fatalities. * Donald Frump shamelessly stereotypes the real Donald Trump as being a COMPLETELY shameless LGBT-phobe, racist and sexist whose fanbase is comprised almost entirely of shotgun-toting, Republican-voting, mentally retarded redneck Klansmen of the highest order; in addition, the names of his wife and son reference the words "arrogant" (what the real Trump is commonly known for being) and "malaria" (what his influence on modern politics spreads like). * Americans are portrayed as being so incredibly stupid and hateful in this story that the very moment at which Donald Frump actually (albeit unintentionally) ''redeems ''himself for his past transgressions is also the moment when they finally realize what an absolute scumbag he really is (and as for his audience being full of Klansmen, they've also toned themselves down quite a bit over the years as far as their real-life selves are concerned). * This story is absolutely ''full ''of racist/nationalist/sexist stereotypes and the like, such as Hutchison being a clinically insane yet remarkably large-brained Asian woman who is literally yellow and falls in pedophilic love with a black girl (in addition to having slant eyes during the dream sequence), Filburt claiming that his parents are too stingy about money to be willing to spend any of it on calling him (can anyone say Greedy Jew), Maggie's "good" side being portrayed as being white and racist while her "bad" side is portrayed as being black and a racist caricature, American rednecks being generalized as a bunch of racist and sexist idiots, several of the men being portrayed as total misogynists with no respect for women whatsoever, the Chameleon Brothers wearing deliberate Mexican costumes consisting of giant mustaches and sombreroes, and Maggie's and Rayna's obsession with sneaking up on people and stealing things from them (which is rather notable in this case due to both of them being black). * Devil Maggie's first appearance has here saying "YO, SEND IN YO' MOTHA-F***IN' TONGUE TO SOAK-SOAK THOSE FOOT-A-MA-JIGGAS, DAWG; YEAH, MUTHA-F***A", a parody of a certain quote from Metal Gear Awesome 2. Category:Fanfiction Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universe - Crack Category:Crack Pairings Category:Sex Category:Psychos Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fictions Considered the Worst Category:Child Abusers Category:Wtf Category:Creepypasta Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Romance Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Horror Romance Category:Vore Category:Brain Fetish Category:Pedophilia Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Rocko's Modern Life